A Day with Yukionna
by KinoM4SteR
Summary: It was December and Tsurara actually enjoyed her time with Rikuo during the winter season.Rikuo really wondered why Tsurara love to help him to do all his housework.On one fine snow day Rikuo decides to ask Tsurara on a date as a reward for her effort. RikuTsu


Author Note: Hello all this is my 1st fanfiction so i thought of writing my favourite couple in NuraMago Rikuo X Tsurara so i hope you enjoy it =)

A Day with Yuki Onna

It was December and Tsurara actually enjoyed her time with Rikuo during the winter really wondered why Tsurara love to help him to do all his housework for him. Truthfully Tsurara is just a subordinate trying her best to give more free time to Rikuo. As Rikuo is now the 3rd nura clan leader and more of his leadership work is needed for the clan. But in Rikuo's heart she is just more than a comrade and have great passion for ther master. Tsurara is a very beautiful snow girl and Rikuo dont even have a single regret having her in his hyaki yako. Until one day Rikuo decides to ask Tsurara out on a trip.

On a fine snowy day Rikuo woke up early in the morning and was greeted by Tsurara. ''Good Morning Rikuo-sama'', Tsurara said in her cheerful tone. Rikuo Yawning and said back happily ''Morning Tsurara-chan''. ''Breakfast will be ready soon so dont be late'', Rikuo replied Alright Tsurara i will join soon. Tsurara smilled and leave Rikuo's room to help Wakana make breakfast. After Rikuo finish his morning basis, He then was greeted by all his clan members including Kubinashi,Ao,Kuro and Kejoro. Then all of them follow him to the hall and take their seats to eat breakfast. When all of them reach the table they were shock to find that the food was frozen and cold. Rikuo then said ''Wow its all frozen''. Tsurara suddenly came in and said ''enjoy everyone''. When Rikuo took his 1st taste it was suprisingly delicous. After breakfast He went out to look for Tsurara to ask her out.

When Rikuo search for Tsurara all over the house, He then bump to his grandpa.

His grandpa then said what's the rush Rikuo?.

Well gramps i am searching for Tsurara.

What for Rikuo? with his grandpa eyes looking closely.

Umm to ask her out

Then his grandpa replied excitedly '' Ah i see you are all grown up my grandson''

Oi gramps its just a friendly outing replied by a blushing brown hair boy.

Nurarihyon then chuckle and said she is outside building a snowman near the sakura tree.

Rikuo sighed and said thanks grandpa and i will get u later.

When Rikuo walked away outside. Nurarihyon then thought of a bright future for the nura clan plus Rikuo show his first feelings for Tsurara. When Rikuo walked outside he saw Tsurara building a snowman using her breath. Rikuo then shyly approach her and said ''Tsurara''. Then Tsurara turn around and said yes Rikuo sama? Rikuo bite his toungue abit and said Umm will u go out with me today Tsurara? Tsurara blush and thought '' Wow Rikuo is asking me out, i must not miss this chance to be with Rikuo sama''. Tsurara then replied happily YES! Rikuo then smile and said ''lets get change first Tsurara'' Tsurara said okand both of them happily go to their rooms to change normal casual clothes before going out.

10 Minutes later...

Rikuo and Tsurara change to their casual wore a red shirt with black jacket whileTsurara wore a yellow skirt with long sleeves and a blue skirt with her usual scarf on her neck. Rikuo then look at Tsurara and he blush lightly thinking those clothes must have been too cute for her. Tsurara then sense his stare and say is something wrong master? Then Rikuo replied nope ''nothing come lets go Tsurara'' with a shy smile on his face. Tsurara blush a little and said ''Alright lets go''. She then grab Rikuo arm and walk with him. Rikuo then thought ''she really is excited since this is our 1st outing together for many years''

During the walk Rikuo and Tsurara decides to go at a nearby shopping mall. Both of them also agreed that they want to watch a movie together. But just when we want to reach the mall. Karasu tengu came flying to us. He said Rikuo-sama u forgot something. Rikuo turn around and said Crow? Whats going on?. Karasu tengu then said '' i heard that u and Tsurara are going somewhere so i would like to give u your sword for protection. Rikuo and Tsurara sweat drop and said are u really that worry? Karasu tengu then said its for ur safety so please take Rikuo-sama. Rikuo sighed and said alright alright, then he hide his sword in his jacket. Soon karasu tengu fly back to the mansion in relief.

Meanwhile when Rikuo and Tsurara reach inside the shopping mall. There is a clothes nearby that caught Tsurara eyes. Tsurara then pull Rikuo in excitement and said ''Rikuo look at that kimono''. Rikuo was amazed and said to Tsurara would u like me to buy this Kimono for you? Tsurara blush and replied ''If thats ok with you Rikuo-sama''. Rikuo then replied''happily its alright Tsurara i can buy this for you''. After buying the kimono,Tsurara then hug Rikuo tightly and said'' thank you Rikuo-sama''. Rikuo then accept the hug and said no probelm with that blush on his kimono is blue purple in colour and there are many flowers on it that represents spring. Then both of them hold each others hand and walk to the cinema to watch a romance movie.

When both of them reach the cinema it was quite deserted. Not many people was there but certainly there are movies going on. Rikuo then pick a random romance movie on the blue little screen on top of the counter. Tsurara was quite excited with all the hug and kiss in the movie. Both of them go to the food counter and Tsurara ask Rikuo wether he wants a large popcorn or medium popcorn. Then Rikuo replied with a happy voice ''why not order the large popcorn so we can share?'' Then Tsurara agree with Rikuo and bought the food they need. When the both of them enter inside the cinema room it was freezing cold but luckily Rikuo brought his jacket. For Tsurara its no probelm with her because she is Yuki-onna.

In the middle of the movie Rikuo was freezing cold even though he wore a jacket. When look he look at Tsurara beside him. He was kinda suprise that she is enjoying her movie without the coldness. Thankfully Tsurara look at Rikuo and then lend him her scarf. Rikuo was shock at 1st but accept in the end. Rikuo blush and said ''Thank you Tsurara''. Rikuo then admire her kindness and continue to watch the movie. At the end of the movie Tsurara's head lean on my shoulder when the couple in the movie accept to get married in another country. Rikuo thinks its really cute and dont feel any coldness when he lean with Tsurara. Tsurara whisper to Rikuo ''Those couple are so sweet''. Rikuo replied ''It sure is''.

After the movie Rikuo gave back the scarf to Tsurara because its really warm outside. Rikuo then decides to eat with Tsurara at a nearby cafe. Since its early to go back home both of them would have their tea time. Rikuo help Tsurara take a seat on the chair and the waiter came to take their orders. Rikuo ordered a blueberry cake while Tsurara ordered a Strawberry cake with 2 tea. Then both of them took their order and chat about the movie. Tsurara ask Rikuo a question that is related to the movie.

''Rikuo-sama can i ask u a question?''

Sure Tsurara Please continue,replied by Rikuo

Can i find my true love just like man in the movie? Asked by the Curious Yuki-onna

Rikuo suddenly felt confused at the same time giggling in his heart.

Finally he spoke ''Well Tsurara i guess u can find a man that is cheerful and caring like you''

Tsurara then said '' You mean a man like you master?''

Rikuo replied with confussion tone and look ''EH... Do...i?'',he blush abit too

Tsurara blush and said ''Fufu master is funny'' Chuckling abit also.

Both of them talk about jokes till evening and have a good time together

4 Hours later...

After the Tea break both of them decides to go back home because its in the evening of them affectionately hold each others hand while looking at the Orange evening sky. Rikuo then ask Tsurara to follow him to a shortcut to the alley. Tsurara replied '' Are you sure you want to take that way Rikuo?'' Rikuo replied '' Yeah since its getting late lets just take the shortcut''. Tsurara just agree with him and move with him. This is the alley that Rikuo sometimes take when he was young if he misses the school bus. Suddenly 5 Hooded people walk through the alley. They then block Rikuo and Tsurara's path. One of them said ''Are you the grandson of nurarihyon?'' Rikuo said '' Yeah why would you want to know?'' Soon the 5 of them unhood themselves and reveal they are snake yokai. The leader then said to Rikuo ''we want to kill you Grandson of Nurarihyon''. Rikuo soon replied in a suprise tone''Why would you want to kill me?''. The leader replied in a angry and bloodlist tone ''becaise u killed our leader hebaidoyou''. Just then Rikuo remembered he cutting the snake leader hebaidoyou when he tried to save zen. Tsurara suddenly goes infront of Rikuo and transform to her yokai form. She then said in a serious tone ''Master i will protect you''.

Rikuo was really suprise and say to Tsurara ''is it really ok to protect me at a time like this?'' Tsurara said confidently ''yes i will protect you because you are the person who is dear to me''. Rikuo blush when he hear those words and said ''ok i am counting on you''. One of the snake yokai hiss and says ''Pathetic perhaps i have to kill your bodyguard 1st''. In a quick second the snake yokai try to strike Tsurara with his long head. Tsurara quickly react by blowing a hurricane of snow to his head. In an instant the snakes head was covered with ice. The snake was mumbling inside the ice and tried to break off the ice but his efforts failed when he knock to some trash bins nearby. Rikuo suddenly giggle at this situation and the snake leader twitch his eyes thinking this is a joke.

The snake leader gets serious by taking out a dagger with poison substance in the blade. ''Stop joking around now we'll get serious by fighting now''. Rikuo whisper to Tsurara saying that the dagger have poisonous liquid. Tsurara said ''got it''. Tsurara then blew herself a snow spear for the weapon battle. The leader shouted ''Attack them'', Then the 4 of them charge towards Rikuo and Tsurara. When Tsurara tried to block the leader's dagger it broke through the spear like paper. When Tsurara jump away to avoid the attacks, she got knock over by other snake yokai's. The force was so hard that she flew to the wall. Rikuo then shouted ''Tsurara'' and was deeply shocked. The snake leader laugh evily ''Bwahaha ur bodyguard is weak''. Tsurara says in a weak voice ''Master...Run''. Rikuo got shock and said '' i will never leave u alone Tsurara''.

As dawn breaks the leader then bite Tsurara's arm. Tsurara scream in pain as she is badly wounded. The leader then said '' perhaps i will give some poison to your useless attendant''. Rikuo then cross his eyes and took out his Nenekirimaru to get ready for his battle to save Tsurara. The leader look at the sword carefully and said '' Thats a nice sword you got there maybe after battle i want it to place in my trophy room''. Rikuo ignore that conversation and concentrate carefully. The wind blew and just by a second the leader attack Rikuo with the dagger. Rikuo counter back by slashing him but the leader then dogde it. In a split second the leader kick Rikuo and flew to Tsurara position. Rikuo says in his mind ''Damn his strong''. Suddenly in Rikuo mind his night form spoke '' Hey day me its time for me to come out''. Rikuo replied in his mind ''Alright night me make those fools suffer''. Night Rikuo replied '' Oh i will be delighted hehehe''.

After brain talking with his Night form one of the snake yokai use his long head and tried to bite Rikuo in a fast speed. Tsurara shouted ''Master look out''. But finally Night Rikuo woke from Day Rikuo. Brown hair changed to long side black and white hair. Brown eyes change to crimison red eyes. Rikuo's casual clothes turn to black kimono with blue cloak behind his back. With the swiftest move Night Rikuo block the snake's teeth with the spirit blade. Then he said in a scary tone ''Attacking cowardily''? In a instant Night Rikuo cut the poor snake yokai in half and blood ooze over the floor. The leader then was very scared and have nothing to say. Night Rikuo smirk and said ''Come on your poor friend met his faith how about you?'' Tsurara smiled and said ''Master your so magnificent''. Night Rikuo smiled and replied ''Thank you Tsurara,i will avenge this fools as they try to hurt you''.

The wind blew cold air as Rikuo and the snakes are waiting for an attack. The leader then charge all out to Night Rikuo and wanted to bite him. The leader use his dagger to stab Rikuo but it clash with the sword. While clashing each others blade, One of the snakes then bite Rikuo from behind. Tsurara then said ''Rikuo sama!'' in her most suprising tone. But there was no blood it was a gust of wind that passes through the yokai snakes face. Tsurara sigh in relief and said in her mind ''Its one of master's illusion skill called Kyoka suigetsu''. Master learn that skill in Toono after defeated by his grandfather. During Night Rikuo's invisibility he then take out a large sakazuki cup from his cloak and a sake bottle.

Night Rikuo then pours the sake into the cup and say '' I will burn this snake fools to hell''. The sake remains as calm as water in the cup and can see the reflection from the moon. After gaining back his visibility, Night Rikuo shouted ''Oi over here snake goons''. The leader and his snakes charge at him in full speed. Rikuo smirk while slowly bringing the large sakazuki cup near his mouth and said ''Ogi Meikyo Shisui,Sakura''. With that he blew from the cup and a heat of blue fire came out roaming through the alleyway. The alleyway were too narrow to escape and thats why Rikuo plan his tactis before doing his secret technique learn from his grandpa. It failed many times last time,now its like easy as writing A,B,C. The blue fire ripples through the snakes and they'll be in dust before midnight.

The snake leader said '' D..a...m..n you grand..son''. Then the 3 of them dissapear and turn to black dust with their spirits flew out. Night Rikuo was enjoying this situation until Tsurara turn to him and said ''Master the poison...'' Night Rikuo then turn to her and said ''Oh ya i will be right there'', He sprint to Tsurara and think of a solution. After a moment of thinking he realise that he have quater of the power from his father Nura Rihan. ''My father have healing powers which heal my mother Wakana last time'' he said in his mind. But he knew he have no choice but to use it. Slowly he put his hands on her injuries and Tsurara just calm down. Suddenly the deep wound in her arm closed plus the poison drop out from her skin. ''Thank You Rikuo-sama,I feel much better now'' Said by Tsurara and hug Rikuo. Rikuo just said ''No probelm Tsurara''. Rikuo blush and hug her back with a smile on his face.

Night Rikuo said to Tsurara '' I am glad you are ok Tsurara, Can you walk?'' Tsurara tried to stand up but fell but just when she was about to fell Rikuo grab her. Night Rikuo said '' I think i i will carry you back to the mansion''. Tsurara replied while blushing '' Okay master and my body feel weak after the fight''. Night Rikuo smiled and lightly blush while carry Tsurara bridal style. Rikuo carry Tsurara in his arms while Tsurara was resting peacefully. Rikuo was glad that his night form came out otherwise both of them could have been dead by now. During the walk Tsurara unconsciously put her arms around Rikuo while closing her eyes. Tsurara said in a soft voice ''Master your so heroic today and thanks for saving me''. Night Rikuo blush and thinks that she is sleep talking.

By the time Rikuo and Tsurara reach the Nura mansion, the 1st person to came and greet them is Kubinashi. Kubinashi said in a loud voice '' Master and Yuki-onna is back everyone''. Then all the Yokais from the mansion came out and was worried. Kuroboto and Aotobou came and said '' Master are u alright and why are u carrying Yuki-onna''? Night Rikuo just smirk and replied ''Everything is fine Tsurara just support me in a battle thats all and i need zen to check up on her''. Kuro and Ao just step back and let them pass with an ''Alright''. When Night Rikuo go inside the mansion, he was greeted by his grandpa. ''Hi Rikuo... What happen to both of you?''. Night Rikuo replied with a confused look on his face '' Nothing wrong gramps its just that we went to a fight and Tsurara risk her life to protect me''. Nurarihyon said ''I see thats very brave of her to do that''. ''hehe yeah and excuse me gramps i am going to see zen now''. Nurarihyon smiled and thought in his mind '' They are meant for each other''.

Night Rikuo find the medical room and slide the futon door open. There he saw zen sitting down as Zen wait for him. Zen was abit shock and said ''What happen to both of you?''. Night Rikuo put Tsurara on the floor with a blanket and said

'' I was outside with Tsurara enjoying our time together until ur ex bodyguard friend attack us''

Zen replied ''You mean that snake Hebaidyou?''

Night Rikuo said '' Yes but this time his friend wants revenge for killing him''.

I see but did you manage to defeat them? Zen said in a worry tone

Yes and Tsurara almost die by protecting me ,Night Rikuo said

Zen said '' Wow i didnt know she is so courageous u are so lucky Rikuo''.

Night Rikuo lift an eye brow and said ''What do you mean by that Zen?''

Zen Just said '' You are all grown up Rikuo haha''

Night Rikuo said in a shock voice '' ZEN! Dont be like gramps''.

Zen Patted Rikuo shoulder and said '' Looks like i am gonna have a honourable sister in law'.

Night Rikuo blush and said ''Oh zen...i am gonna punish you later''.

Zen just smile and change the topic by saying ''By the way How did you get Tsurara in a good condition like this Rikuo?

I guess i inherit my father's healing power a little said Night Rikuo

Zen said in a happy tone '' Wow now you can be a great commander Rikuo''.

Suddenly Rikuo stomach make a hungry noise. Zen spoke ''Why not you eat dinner 1st and i will catch up as soon as i check up on Yuki-onna''. Night Rikuo replied in embarresement ''Alright Zen see you later''. Night Rikuo stand up and leave the medical room and head straight for the Dining area. But as he walk he came across wakana. Wakana then told him ''Rikuo? i've been looking for you''. Night Rikuo then said ''Yes mom do you need anything?'' Wakana smilled and hand Night Rikuo a bucket of pickles. Wakana then told Rikuo to give these to Kappa near the Sakura tree. ''Give these to kappa, i am really busy right now with dinner''. Night Rikuo then smile and said ''Ok mom no probelm''. When wakana run off to the kitchen, Night Rikuo goes to the pond and shout lightly ''Kappa dinner's ready''. Kappa pop his head from the water and said ''Thank you Rikuo-Sama''. After giving Kappa his dinner Night Rikuo goes back to the dinning area and meet all his comrades except Tsurara. When Night Rikuo take a seat, Zen whisper to him ''Dont worry Rikuo she is fine,she just need to take some rest''. Night Rikuo smile and said '' Thanks zen for your help''.

After the delicous dinner that Wakana made. Kejoro,Kubinashi,Kuro and Ao all came to Night Rikuo with some questions. Ao started saying ''Master what did you do with Tsurara today?'' Night Rikuo answered with a calm tone ''Me and Tsurara just went out for a friendly outing today''. Well Night Rikuo explain everything to them. Soon after Night Rikuo finish talking to his hayaki yako. He went to check on Tsurara to see how is she. While Night Rikuo is walking along the hallway small yokai's pass him and greet him ''Good evening Rikuo-sama''. Night Rikuo turn to them and just said ''Evening''. As he went closer to the medical room, he slide the door open and still see her sleeping on the futon. Night Rikuo thought in his mind ''She is so beautiful and her blue black hair is silky''. Suddenly his grandpa from behind said ''just like setsura''. Night Rikuo didnt know his grandpa can read minds. But he just smile and said ''It really is, Speaking of Setsura i didnt see her when i was young?''

Gramps said ''Lets just say Setsura have to leave her daughter in this mansion''. Night Rikuo lift up his eye brow and said ''Why is that?'' Gramps replied ''Well...Setsura gave birth to Tsurara under unknown circumstences,So she gave her daugther under my care and now yours Rikuo''. Night Rikuo was shock and said ''Aaah Tsurara took care of me when i was young''. Nurarihyon nod and said '' Take good care of her my grandson and i will be going see you later''. Night Rikuo smirk and said ''see you gramps''. Just when Night Rikuo want to enter the room he just remembered thought ''Oh no Tsurara didnt ate dinner just now,I think i will make for her. Night Rikuo smile at that thought and walk to the kitchen. But when he reach the kitchen Gyuki was there taking some fruits from the fridge. Night Rikuo playfully said ''Yo Gyuki''. Gyuki just look Night Rikuo with his playful look and said '' Good evening Rikuo sama''.''By the way what are you doing here and you usually go to your sakura tree for a long rest''. Night Rikuo replied '' Well i just want to make some dinner for Tsurara''

Gyuki Replied in a suprise manner ''Ahh i see Rikuo sama, Your planning to make her your bride''. Night Rikuo was shock and said ''Ehhh? Not you too Gyuki being like gramps''. Night Rikuo sweat drop while Gyuki just laugh and went off back to the meeting room. Then wakana came in to kitchen to break the akwardness. ''Rikuo what are doing here?'' asked wakana. Night Rikuo shly said '' I want to make dinner for Tsurara'' . Wakana face brighten up and said ''let me help you Rikuo in making the dinner dish''. Night Rikuo smile and said ''Thanks mom''. After wakana helped Rikuo in making the japanese dish. Night Rikuo carefully sent it to the medical room. But when he went to the room, Tsurara was no longer there. Night Rikuo thought she must have went out so he put down the dish and try to find her outside. As Night Rikuo went outside it was abit breezy and finally found Tsurara near the sakura tree. She was standing and looking at the Sakura tree.

Night Rikuo go near her and spoke '' Is it alright for you to be walking outside Tsurara?'' Tsurara turn to Night Rikuo and said ''Rikuo-sama i have been looking for you''. Night Rikuo was confused and said '' So you thought i would be at on top of the sakura tree?'' Tsurara nod and said '' Yeah because this is your favourite place to relax''. Night Rikuo smirk and say '' Hmm thats true but more importantly me and wakana made for you dinner''. Tsurara smile and hug Night Rikuo. Night Rikuo heart beat so fast and he hug her back. Night Rikuo take the Japanese dish and gave it to Tsurara when she sit down under the sakura tree. Since she is a yuki-onna Night Rikuo and his mom made cold rice,cold sushi,ice miso soup and even frozen cook fish and vegetable. Night Rikuo pour for her a cup of ice tea and said ''Enjoy Tsurara''. Tsurara smile and say ''Thanks master'' then she begin eating away. Meanwhile Night Rikuo bring out a sake cup and pour himself a sake while sitting next to Tsurara.

After Tsurara finish eating her cold dish that Rikuo and his mom made. Tsurara lie down besides Night Rikuo and close her eyes smiling. Night Rikuo just lean beside her and enjoy the view of the beautiful night sky. Night Rikuo said ''Tsurara''. Tsurara open her eyes and turn to Night Rikuo while saying ''Yes master?'' Night Rikuo then open his yukata pocket and show Tsurara the kimono that they bought earlier. ''Here you go Tsurara i almost got it scratch'', said Night Rikuo. ''Its okay Rikuo-sama and Thank you'' said by Tsurara in a happy tone. Tsurara took the kimono and stood up while saying ''Master can i be excuse by taking a bath?''. Night Rikuo notice some blood on her kimono and replied ''Alright i will wait for you Tsurara''.

Night Rikuo jump up on the Sakura tree and look at the yellowish moon up in the sky. Meanwhile Tsurara took a cold bath in the middle of winter. Which is really cold but of course she is Yuki-onna. Soon after she took her cold bath she decide to wear the kimono that her beloved master bought for her. When she wear the kimono,she look at the mirror and also smile on her face. Hence Night Rikuo try to refresh his mind on what happen earlier during the fight. Soon Tsurara came and said ''Rikuo-sama i am back''. Night Rikuo then jump down from the Sakura tree and glance at Tsurara. Tsurara then said ''Is it nice master?'' Night Rikuo replied in a nervous tone also blushing '' Why yes it really is''. The kimono is Purple blue in colour and snow flakes dropping down in the background. Tsurara blush and said ''Come Rikuo-sama lets relax under the sakura tree''. Night Rikuo smile and blush also agree with her.

Tsurara then look at Night Rikuo and said '' I had a wonderful time with you today''. Night Rikuo look at her and replied ''Yeah and thank god you are not hurt Tsurara''. Night Rikuo then offer Tsurara sake and she accpets. Both of them drink 1 cup as a bless from god. Tsurara look at Rikuo-sama again and this time she blush furiously while saying ''Rikuo i have something to tell you''. Night Rikuo said '' Yes Tsurara?''. She say in a shy manner ''ummm... I lo...v..e..y..o'' Then she look back embaresed. Night Rikuo smile ask Tsurara to turn back and held her chin. Night Rikuo begin to say ''I love you too'' With that he kiss her. Night Rikuo could taste her cold breath but that dosen't matter because he love her just the way she is. Tsurara taste Rikuo's warm breath and she just get what it feels like normal human kiss. Both of them done it for the first time but it was romantic and full with sparks. After some time both depart in need of air. Night Rikuo then curl Tsurara hair and said ''Your so beautiful Tsurara''. Tsurara just smile and cuddle on his lap.

Meanwhile Kappa and the hayakki yako saw Night Rikuo and Tsurara spending time together. They were all mumbling and even say ''WOW''. Night Rikuo caught their stare and he cross his eyes with a angry expression which made all of them quickly hide. Night Rikuo sigh and sweatdrop and thought ''I think i will punish all of them by tommorow morning but what kind of punishment hmmm''. Just when Night Rikuo thought of a punishment Snow crystals fell down from the sky. Night Rikuo woke up Tsurara and ask her to go inside the room. So Night Rikuo cover Tsurara with his blue cloak and both of them enter Rikuo's room.

Both of them then smile at each other and gave each other a kiss before sleeping together during the night. Rikuo then cover Tsurara with his cloak as a blanket and just when he was about to close his eyes, Tsurara whisper to him ''I love you and Good night Rikuo''. Suddenly Day Rikuo smile and said good job Night me now we both can have her togehter. Night Rikuo reply back to Tsurara the same thing and close his eyes. Both of them then dream of being together for Eternity in this world.

THE END.

Please Rate and view thanks for reading.


End file.
